


The Cause

by Shadows_of_The_Night



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Klaus Cause the Apocalypse, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_The_Night/pseuds/Shadows_of_The_Night
Summary: Klaus causes the Apocalypse... but why?





	The Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it's the way you use me as a lab rat, a distraction, or how you discard me afterward.

_Maybe it's the way you use me as a lab rat, a distraction, or how you discard me afterward._

* * *

They’re back now. Back in their teenage bodies, living under the watchful eye of Sir Reginald Hargreeves once again. They have to be careful, they _have _to train Vanya. In order to do that, they need something to distract their father. 

That’s how Klaus found himself standing in front of the doors to his father's study. The doors that he entered so easily about a week ago {That is if you’re excluding all the time travel}. With his hand half raised ready to knock, Klaus was about to leave. Luckily, not really, Reginald opened the door startling Klaus.

“Number 4! What are you doing here?” Klaus put his hand down and mumbled an answer to the floor.

“Speak up, boy!” Reginald ordered angerly. Klaus looked up and answered quietly, “I’ve discovered a new ability, sir.”

* * *

“Ready, Number 4?” Klaus nodded and watched as the needle got closer to his arm. Until finally it was in and his world slowly became black. He waited to feel the calming breezes pass over him, but that never happened.

He opened his eyes slowly and found himself at a dinner table seated top left. He looked down the table and saw ghosts who still looked human. There were plates set in front of them, all covered. Around the table, there was less friendly looking ghost standing in pairs standing still, like statues. 

The doors open and at once the dead who are standing closest to the door move. They and the rest of the ghost bowed their heads. 

In came a man in his early 30s, raven black hair styled into a quiff, dark crimson eyes, and pale strong features. He was wearing a normal black suit with a dark crown decorated with rubies resting on his head. The man walked to the head of the table, snapping his fingers the standing ghosts start to dance. 

{Looking closer, Klaus saw that some of the ghost feet were on the verge of falling off, others were missing their feet, and some their whole leg.} 

Once the man was seated the tops of the plates disappeared and the ghosts stared at their plates. There were items ranging from money to pictures of family on them. One ghost, who’s plate was full of money, reached out and their hand immediately disintegrated. Klaus winced as it started screaming bloody murder. No matter how many times he heard them scream, Klaus never got used to their screeching. The man slammed his hand on the table frightening Klaus.

“Quit!” The ghost whimpered holding his forearm to his chest. “Can’t you see we have a guest!”

Klaus hesitantly turned to face the man. But, before he could fully face him, he woke up in the world of the living with a gasp.

“3 minutes and 48 seconds. Not bad, but it can be improved upon.” Reginald said recording it down into his notebook. Looking down at his watch, Reginald spoke once more, “You are dismissed Number 4. Dinner is in 5 minutes.” With that, Reginald walked out not noticing Klaus’s current state of panic.

{It was usual for the boy to be in a state of panic or fear after special training after all.}

* * *

On his way to dinner, Klaus was panicking. Where ever he went this time it was not up with the little girl. But, he wouldn’t put it past the little girl to play a trick on him. She hated him after all. Once he entered the dining room, he noticed he was the first one there. Taking his place behind his chair, Klaus let his mind run over what he saw: the unusual silence of the ghost, the plates, the dancing ghost, the man.

Reginald’s order to sit brought Klaus out of his thoughts. Sitting down Klaus looked over his siblings. Each and every one of them was looking over a Vanya. Whatever happened while he was distracting their father must have been bad enough to be concerned

After dinner, Klaus went to Grace to get his blooded sampled for any remaining poison. After taking the sample, Grace did a quick check over his arm and let him go. Klaus ran up to their rooms.

Upon entering the hallway he heard laughter coming from Allison’s room. Quietly walking over, he peeked through the slightly opened door and saw them all having a happy time. All of them. Nobody worried about him, not even Ben. Ben, who, while a ghost, said he wasn’t sticking with him because he was the only one he could communicate with him.

As quietly as he came, Klaus locked himself in his room with only his ghost for company.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy writing.


End file.
